The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet/Commercials
These are commercials advertising The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet ''and things related to it. 2006 Commercials Teaser Promo '''First aired: '''June 23, 2006 '''Last aired: '''August 29, 2006 *commercial begins on a patch of grass. Three ants are helping each other carry some bread.'' *'Narrator: '''Ah, ants. So peaceful, so loving. *ants put the bread in their home, and begin to cheer.'' *'Narrator: '''But they're alot more intelligent than you think! *ants pull out vacuums and begin sucking each other up. The last survivor tries to turn it off but ends up pressing "Mega Suck", and his eyes rip off and suck into the vacuum.'' *'Narrator: '''OK, maybe not. But do you like ANTS? *'TV Kids: NO. *'Narrator: '''Do you love BEES? *'TV Kids: 'NO. *'Narrator: 'Do you love SNAILS? *'TV Kids: 'NO. *'Narrator: 'ARRGHH, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECES OF- *Difficulties card appears on screen.'' *'Text: '''BE READY *'Text: 'FOR *'Text: 'A SHOW ABOUT STUFF *'Text: 'AND ANTS *'Text: 'THE EPIC ADVENTURES BENEATH OUR FEET *frames of the show flash on screen'' *'Text: '''COMING SOON *'Text: 'ONLY ON *logo appears on screen, and the survivor ant is attempting to get his eyes back, but falls off the logo and splats on the screen.'' Official trailer 'First aired: '''August 30, 2006 '''Last aired: '''September 18, 2006 *'Narrator: 'If you want a show with HEROES... *'Bugly: ''his bedroom, recording with a poor camera, dressed as Superman with Snail humming a tune in the background I'm SUPERBUG, and I'm gonna save the- ''hand up, but punches himself in the face by accident ''OWW-OW- OH MY- *'Narrator: JUSTICE... *'''BeeBee: ''a bank, where two robbers are mugging workers and citizens Stop, thieves! *'Thieves: 'No. ''all citizens and workers and run away with money *'BeeBee: '''Aww, COME ON. *'Narrator: 'IDIOCY... *'Snail: 'Okay, today am gonna git smert. Am gonna copy the smart gurl and see what is happens. *'Narrator: 'Then you'll only get IDIOCY... *'Bugly: 'Wait, so swingball ISN'T a murderous assault? *'BeeBee: 'Apparantly, 1 pound equals to 180 yen. In that case, I'M MOVIN' TO JAPAN! *'Snail: 'K, n today am gonna eat burger and see if get fat. *'Narrator: 'LOTS of IDIOCY. *'BeeBee: 'Wait, so if the bus fare is £2.50, that makes- OH MY GOSH, ¥451 to ride the BUS? Thanks, but I'm staying RIGHT HERE in England! *'Narrator: 'Catch Bugly, BeeBee and Snail in the all new show, The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet. Starts September 18/next Monday/this Monday/tomorrow/today at 8:30pm, only on Nicktoons! '''NOTE: '''This commercial was used after the premiere, but instead said "Thursdays at 8:30pm" instead of "starts September 18". 2007 Commercials Snail's Weekend Marathon Promo '''First aired: '''January 14, 2007 '''Last aired: '''January 20, 2007 *'Narrator: 'It's been a few months with no new The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet, so to make up for it, we're having a weekend marathon all Saturday! *'Bugly: 'What? *'BeeBee: 'Well that's great! *'Narrator: 'But with a twist: Snail's in charge! *'Snail: 'I hereby declare the three rules of weekend marathon awesomeness. Rule 1: do not leave the couch during the marathon: between 11am and 1:30pm. Rule 2: bathroom breaks are NOT PERMITTED. Rule 3: bring ALOT of sweets. It's gonna be one strawberry jam-packed weekend! Unless you prefer blackcurrant jam- hold on, I'll just add that... *'Narrator: 'An entire Saturday of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet, with your host Snail! With new episodes at 11am, it's gonna be total chaos! Snail's Weekend Marathon, starts this Saturday/tomorrow/today at 11 on Nicktoons! '''NOTE: '''After each episode, a small clip of Snail was aired. Snail's Weekend Marathon "you're watching" '''First aired: '''January 20, 2007 *'Snail: 'You're watching Snail's Weekend Marathon. Please do not leave the couch or you'll be exterminated. Time for another episode! Snail's Weekend Marathon bumper *'Snail: 'Up next/now, it's more from Snail's Weekend Marathon! On Nicktoons! February 2007 new episodes promo '''First aired: '''February 2, 2007 '''Last aired: '''February 21, 2007 *'Narrator: 'This February... *'BeeBee: 'OhhhmygoshIamsittingrighthereonthisbusandthereheisit'sthePopesittingrightnexttomeIamabouttoexplode- ''explodes *'Narrator: '''Three memorable faces... *'Bugly: 'My name backwards is Ylgub... wow. *'Narrator: 'Are coming back... *'Snail: 'Okay, it looks like I poop omelettes now. Okay. *'Narrator: 'For more. *'Sid: 'So, ya think you can just leave Sid behind, eh? *'Bugly: 'I'm not doing this, Grandpa. *'Bugly's Grandpa: 'Please, Bugly, leave us! *'Bugly: 'NO! *'Narrator: 'Brand new The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet, starts the 21st February/next Wednesday/tomorrow/today at 7:15pm, only on Nicktoons. Season finale promo '''First aired: '''April 30, 2007 '''Last aired: '''May 6, 2007 *'Narrator: 'In February, they came back for more and blew your mind. *'Snail: 'Okay, it looks like I poop omelettes now. Okay. *'Narrator: '...Kinda. But they left one episode... the season finale... about a battering ram. *'BeeBee: 'So, this battering ram has been chasing me all day, and I think it's trying to kill me. *'Bugly: 'My advice is to run. I mean, he's right there so... *'BeeBee: 'You're right. Thanks! ''away like a lunatic *'Narrator: '''It's The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet season 1 finale. Coming this Sunday/tomorrow/today at 8:30pm, only on Nicktoons. Season 2 teaser promo First aired: June 30, 2007 Last aired: July 17, 2007 *'Narrator: 'Ants. *'Bugly: 'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii, camera!!! Hello! Hiii! *'Narrator: 'Are coming. *'Snail: 'Mah naim iz Snale n twodai am gona lern 2 spel. *'Narrator: 'Back. *'H: 'I work in Wubsay now!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! *'Narrator: '''The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet season 2, coming soon.. Category:The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet Category:Commercials Category:BaconZone